Crazy For Love
by Jadesky
Summary: Original character x Keisuke. Yunie knows better than to fall for guys like Keisuke...but accidents happen. NON YAOI


**Author's Notes**  
Ok, standard disclaimer stuff…I don't own Initial D, or any of the characters therein…blah blah blah…But I DO own Yunie and Kineto, so that proves I have at least some original thought ~_~. And now to the story. Enjoy!

  
  
"…Great, just great," Yunie mumbled to herself, walking out of the shop and back into the late afternoon sun. Looking down at the paper she held in her hand, she pulled out a red pen and scratched an X across another job ad. "If this keeps up, I'll never be able to hear again from the yelling my parents will do."

A month ago, Yunie's parents had, as her graduation gift, agreed to finance a 6-month trip to Japan. She had been thrilled to be able to get out of Canada. The only catch was, she had to get a job to supplement the money they would send her every week. Coming from Chinese culture, she was taught all throughout her childhood that hard work was important, and Yunie thought it was only fair. Finding a job, though, was proving somewhat difficult. The first two weeks Yunie had taken to brush up on the Japanese that she had learned in preparation for the trip and explore the area a little. While it was definitely not native quality, it proved to be passable enough. Unfortunately, passable Japanese was not good enough to land a good job when there were tons of teens just as capable as she, who had grown up speaking it. 

"This sucks. I've looked everywhere! Maybe I should just give up for the day…I need to be meeting Kineto soon anyway."

Kineto had been sitting next to her on the plane ride. She had been going home after a brief visit to Canada, and they had become friends. Yunie could hardly believe her luck when she found out Kineto lived in the Genma prefecture, the same one she would be staying in, and they had exchanged cell phone numbers. They were supposed to meet at 9 o'clock to eat, and then Kineto would show her around and introduce her to people. Glancing at her watch, Yunie deduced that she would have enough time to do a little shopping first. As she stood on the corner waiting for the light to change, she glanced at the car on the street stopped at the red light…and she nearly started drooling. It was a stunning car; a yellow RX-7 with lots of bodywork done to it, and a small sticker. Growing up with two brothers who were obsessed with cars, Yunie knew just as much as the next car enthusiast. And she knew enough to see how amazing this car was. She was so interested in the car that she didn't notice when the window rolled down.

"She's nice, huh?"

Yunie jumped slightly at the voice, and flushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, but yeah…" her words trailed off and she nearly drooled again as she looked at the driver for the first time. Around his 20's, with short, spiky brown hair, he was near the top of the list of the most gorgeous guys Yunie had ever seen. Remembering her past experience with guys like that, Yunie was able to regain her thought process. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, it's a beautiful car. Don't see many vehicles this quality where I come from." The boy flashed a grin.

"'Where you come from', huh? And where is it that you come from, cutie?"

Yunie couldn't help the slight blush, but tried to ignore the comment. With guys like these, they flattered girls as naturally as they breathed.

"Canada, actually." 

"Oh, really? And what's a pretty girl like you doing all the way in Japan, then?"

"Taking a break before I head back for university."

"I see…and what are you doing right now?"

"Shopping," Yunie said. The boy smiled.

That's a good idea, outfits like that are too warm for this weather," he said, nodding at the clothing. He was right, Yunie was sweltering in her cardigan and tank top set. Yunie decided to indulge in a little harmless flirting.

"Thanks for the tip. What kind of clothes would attract guys like you, hm?" she smiled. The boy grinned even wider.

"Hmm…on a body like that, sleeveless stuff, and low pants," he said, still with a cute grin on his face.

"I'll keep that advice in mind," Yunie smiled mischievously.

"well, if you wanna give me your phone number, I could help you pick out some clothes sometime..."

_Oh, I bet you could._ Yunie smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sure I'll be able to find clothes just fine." The boy shrugged. 

"Ok. If you're looking for a nice place to hang out at night, you should check out Tomodachi Disco. It's one of the hottest clubs in the area," he winked, "I go there a lot."

Yunie nodded. The light changed, and the boy drove away, leaving her a bit flustered on the corner. I guess there are playboys in every country of the world, Yunie thought, and shook her head as she crossed the street. 

When she finished shopping, Yunie dropped off all of her bags at home and changed into a beige halter top and hiphugger jeans. She then called a cab and headed to her and Kineto's agreed upon meeting place. When the cabby stopped, she paid him and got out. Walking in the door, she glanced up at the sign. Family's. 

_Japan's answer to Denny's._ Smiling, she looked around the restaurant, but Kineto had apparently not shown up yet. Yunie got a table, and sat facing the door, so that she could see Kineto when she walked in. Ten minutes later, Kineto did just that. But instead of walking over to join her, Kineto waved down a waitress and said a few words, then motioned for Yunie to join her. 

"Hi," Kineto smiled, "I invited some friends to come along, I hope that's ok."

"Of course! I'd love to meet some new people," Yunie smiled back, "I don't want to spend every day and night sitting at home alone!"

Kineto laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't even have enough time to sleep!"

"Thanks…I think," Yunie grinned, and the two of them laughed as they sat down. "So who are these friends?"

"Just a bunch of guys I know. All male," Kineto winked, "and all single."

Yunie laughed. "Is there a taboo in Japan about girls being alone or something? I already got hit on today!"

laughed. "Really? When?"

"This afternoon, when I was shopping."

"Weren't you supposed to be looking for a job?"

"I was doing that too…"

"Sure you were," Kineto grinned.

"I was!"

"Ok, ok. Anyway…was he cute?"

Yunie grinned. "Oh, yeah. He was definitely in the 'hubba-hubba' category. Asked for my phone number, too."

And did you give it to him?" Kineto asked excitedly.

"Of course not! I wouldn't give my phone number to a stranger!"

"You gave it to me," Kineto pointed out.

"Yeah, after talking with you for 15 hours straight. That's a bit different than 2 minutes."

"I guess," Kineto admitted, "but hey, a cute guy asks for your phone number, and it's just your first two weeks in Japan? I think you're gonna have a nice vacation," she grinned. Yunie laughed.

"I don't go for guys like that. I know firsthand what they're like; and to avoid them. I wouldn't mind going for a ride in his car, though."

"A ride, huh? Well, well…" Kimiko teased. Yunie flushed.

"Not THAT kind of ride! Get your mind out of the gutter!" The girls laughed, as the waitress brought them their drinks. Suddenly, Kineto lifted her arm and waved. Since she was sitting facing away from the entrance, Yunie looked behind her to see two guys walking towards the table.

"Kenta, Hiroshi, what's up?" Kineto greeted them. They nodded.

"Hey Kineto," Kenta smiled, "nothing much. How about you?"

"Same old, same old," she replied as they sat down, "oh, this is Yunie, by the way. She's here for six months from Canada."

Yunie greeted both of them, and the waitress came over.

"Is everyone ready to order?" she asked absently.

"No, we're still waiting for one more," Hiroshi said. The waitress nodded and left. 

"We are?" Kineto asked.

"Keisuke should be in here eventually," Kenta said. "He's looking for a safe parking spot."

"Figures," Kineto laughed.

"Well, while we're waiting, I'm gonna go to the ladies' room," Yunie said.

"Ok, it's right over that way,by the front doors," Hiroshi directed her. Yunie thanked him and headed off. When she got back, someone was sitting in her seat. Something about the person seemed familiar, but Yunie shrugged it off. Kineto noticed her and grinned. 

"Keisuke stole your seat," she said.

"That's ok, I'll pull up another chair," smiled Yunie, and she turned to get another chair from the table next to her.

"No, I didn't know this was your seat, I'll grab another one," Keisuke replied. He got up and turned around just as she turned back with the chair…and Yunie's eyes widened. It was the guy from that afternoon, in the yellow RX-7.

"You…"


End file.
